New Girl in Lima
by Bballgirl596
Summary: First story so don't hate. The new girl in Lima, Farah, stirs things up by falling for the new boy in town Sam Evans whose already dating Quin Fabray. Rated T for now... I don't know if summary is good just read and tell me what you think and some helpful pointers if you'd also like to share.
1. Moving

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or Adam Levine but i girl can dream right? Please review

"Mom, do we really have to do this again, I mean it's been four times already." I ask as my mom is contemplating moving again. I'm pretty sure we are since she just got divorced. But that guy was such an ass he tried many times to get with me uh ew. "Yes honey, you know I don't like being in a town with people who try to use me for my cash." Hearing we were going to move I got out of my seat and started to put all my shit away. Again.

**3 months later **

We finally arrive in Lima, Ohio. I never heard of it so I hope this isn't as bad as Long Island. As we drive through the town I see some pretty cool places. I want to check out the Lima Bean it looks like a couple kids my age are in there so I'll check that out later. We get to my new house it looks like a mansion and it's secluded. So far so good I think as I walk into it for the first time. Wow! "Holy shit mom how much money did you squeeze out of Dad for this."I look around and it appears to be bigger on the inside then on the outside. "This was from the last divorce sweetie and you should know I don't do that to your father I may like the bills but I don't ask for money." I roll my eyes. I know she always had a knack for rich guys and she wouldn't stop till she got him to marry her. "Whatever Mom". I look around the house and find a bedroom that was huge and I wanted it. I start to unpack.

"Farah can you answer the front door" she screams to me as I'm eating my take out. I get up and head to the front door. As I open it I see a Hispanic girl standing there with a bubbly blonde. "Here my mom wanted to give you this" she shoves me a basket fill with goodies. She looks at me with this smirk and asks "What's your name?" "My names Farah Levine what's yours? I'm Santana Lopez and this is my…friend Brittany Pierce." I give a strange look at her as she stutters to introduce Brittany. "What grade are you going into and are you going to McKinley?" She asks still with this same smirk on her face. "Yes I am and 11th." I wonder what she's thinking she's kind unreadable. She raps her arms around me and asks "can you sing?" I wonder where this is going and say "yes why?" "Because we need more singers for our glee club at school." Santana Says "Ok I'll think about it and get back to you on Monday." "Wait" Brittany says. Santana, Sam, and I all car pool together during school and I was wondering if you'd like to join us?" "Sure" I say with a smile "Oh wait lemme give you my number 555-0101 call me anytime." "Farah who's at the door" my mom screeches as she walks towards the door to find out. "Just meeting the neighbors." She comes to the door and introduces herself. Santana and Brittany have a look of sheer happiness that just crosses their face. "You married Adam Levine didn't you?" Brittany asks my Mom. A scowl crosses her face as they realize that my mom had married him "why yes I did and I had her with him the only good in my life." She just blew who I was I wasn't going to tell anyone and get a special treatment ugh. "Well it was nice meeting you guys I hope to see you again" my mom tells the girls I squeeze in "text me later".

I turn to my mom "what the hell I didn't want people knowing who my dad was because I will get treated differently then all of my class mates. Good going" I storm to my room lock my door and plop down onto my bed. As soon as I do I get a text.

Unknown – Hey it's Santana, omg I didn't know you were related to a rock star.

Well I hope she doesn't tell anyone else.


	2. School

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee.

As I lay on my bed pondering answering Santana and I get a new message from Brittany.

**Brittany**-Wow your famous?

**Me**-Not me but my dad is so, can you please not tell anyone about it I don't want to be treated differently. Thanks.

At my last school someone asked me about my last name and of course I told them. News spread rapidly and I got bribed by my teachers, nasty looks from popular kids, and get used by many guys and my friends. So I was both happy and not happy with moving I hating putting all my shit together then taking it all apart. But whatever the cat came out of the bag.

**2 days later**

I wake up its 6:30. I guess it's time to get up. I hop into the shower and I hear my phone go off.

**Santana**-I will be there in 20 mins to get you.

Dam. I rush to get ready and start to run down the stairs. "Did you eat yet" my mom asks me as I'm passing her running to the front door "yea mom" I Iie to her to get her off my case because I'm pretty sure Santana and Brittany are here waiting. "Ah at least come back here and take a granola bar." I Open the door already and said "I can't mom my friends are here waiting." I close the door and run out to the car. "Dam". I say to her as I see what car she's driving it's the brand new BMW X5 xDrive50i. "How'd you get this?" I say and look over at her and she's got another smirk on her face. I don't get why she's always smirking "I asked my dad to buy it for me" she's one lucky bastard. "Where's the other kid that you were suppose to pick up"? "He said he didn't need a ride today. "Oh" I say kinda disappointed I really wanted to meet him to make some more friends. "I'll introduce you to him in school along with all the other glee clubbers." I look out the window and see we have already arrived at school and its only 7:10.

I get out of the car and Brittany asks "What's your schedule?" I look down "I have Math first, science second, mythology third, spanish, then lunch, next english, eighth gym, then lastly science." I read off to her. "Really we all have first together and lunch." Good I was hoping I'd at least have one of them in my classes. "Yea and we also have third together." Santana tell me with her again mischievous grin. I wonder what she's thinking all the time that she's always smirking. We start to head inside. "One little tip try to avoid the football team they will try to slushy you. Believe me it's not good feeling!" What the hell type of school is this? That they allow this to happen to their students. I'll make mark of that. "C'mon ill introduce to couple people that will be in glee club." she says. We walk over two Asians and a kid in a wheelchair. "This is Tina" pointing to the Asian girl. She looks dark and sort of scary but she says hello then Santana turns to the other Asian and says "this is Mike he likes to dance for us." Wow I'd like to his moves someday and see what he's got. Lastly she looks at the wheel chair kid and gives him a nasty look and he's says "I'm Artie" and sticks out his hand and I shake it. "It's nice to meet you guys" as I'm being pulled into a different direction by Santana while Brittany sits on Arties lap. "Are they dating" I say as she looks upset. "Yes why do you care" she says with a major attitude. I give her a concerned look "are you ok? Do you want to talk about it?" "No" then she storms off. Great now I have to find math all by myself. Great first day.

I start walking around looking for my class all of a sudden a random girl puts her arm through mine. "Hi I'm Rachel and I was wondering can you sing?" I give her a confused look and say "yes why?" "Great now I have another backup singer to add to the glee club. Oh and I forgot to ask what's your name?" "Farah, Farah Levine." She sticks out her hand and shakes it next thing I know a giant kid who looks like a child approaching and holding Rachel's hand. "I'm Finn Hudson. What's yours?" "My Name is…" I get cut off by Rachel telling him my name. "Honey this is Farah Levine and she's going to try out for glee club" "Wow that's cool." He says. I think Rachel is just a little too pushy for my taste. "What do you have for first?" I say "Math." "Goodie ill take you to you next class." Great I think. "Ok thanks" I say with a fake smile.

We are walking down the hallway when all of a sudden a group of guys appear around us. One of them says "Well hello dwarf nice to see you again." I look over to her and she has a panic look on her eyes. I turn around and say "listen big guy get the hell out of my way or shit will hit the fan." I say trying to scare him but I guess it doesn't work because he tells his teammates to get me and next thing I know he is throwing what I guess is the slushies Santana was warning about earlier. It hits me like a ton of bricks. It was cold, sticky and it's everywhere. I look over to Rachel and she also got slushied. I turn to the big kid and kick him in the nuts as he's hunched over I grab rachels hand and just keep running till I see a bathroom. We get in there and lock the door I hear the other guys banging on the door and trying to get in. I turn to her and she's laughing "Oh my god Farah who knew you had it in you. That was very brave." She goes into her bag and pulls out a spare outfit and tells me "I'm going to get changed you should start to wash it off before it stains your hair and thanks for sticking up for me." I give her a sincere smile since I hate bullies. "Why do they do that?" I ask confused about it. "Well anyone who is in the glee club always gets slushied because we are considered the losers of the school." Wow I think that's so cruel I can't believe they have the balls to do that to someone. "Well next time it happens holla at me and I'll see what I can do. Plus if we don't leave now we are going to be late to class" She agrees and we unlock the door and slowly push the door open to see if they are there luckily there not. We sprint to math and make it there just in time.

"Welcome class, I'll be your teacher miss Holly Holiday. Ok now I don't care where you sit just make sure your making the right choice." I see an open desk right behind Santana and Brittany. "Hey guys do you know if anyone is sitting back here." They turn around and give each other a look. "No, let me guess you got slushied" she says with a knowing smile. "It's your first day how could this happen?" I start off by saying "I was helping out this girl named Rachel and" "wait, what? You helped out the dwarf who loves to be the center of attention? Why would even think about that she's so stuck up!" "Santana! She's right there and I'm pretty sure she just heard everything you just said about her" I say pointing behind me where she was sitting with another guy. "I don't care that, little dwarf deserves everything that comes to her!" I'm shocked at what Santana says about her but Rachel did come off as a little annoying. "Whatever" I turn around to Rachel and apologize to her. She gives me a smile and introduces me to Kurt. "Hi I'm Farah I just moved here and let me guess you're also in glee club" I say. "Yes how'd you know that?" "I just took a guess since everyone that I have been introduced to has been in glee club." "Well good guess" he says with a genuine smile. I turn back around and see that kid before is sitting next to me. He gives me an evil smile and says "im going to make you life a living hell." Oh no what did I just get myself into?


	3. Party

**Disclaimer:** I don't own glee or any of the characters. I don't own also lights.

"What the fuck do you want" I say to him. "Just a little payback for kicking me in the nuts you little bitch." "Whoa hold it right there Dave you better take back what you said or I'm gona go all Snixx on your ass." I smiled because Dave had a look of horror on his face. He got up and walked away. "Thanks Santana" I say to her. "You know you can always call me Tana." "I'll remember that" I say to her. The next thirty minutes passed and I was happy to get out of that class.

I was off to science. I was late because nobody I knew was in that class. When I showed up there was only one seat left next to a blonde. I sat down and he looked at me and instantly my heart dropped. He had these beautiful green eyes. He gave me a nod and turned back to face the teacher. I kept taking small glances at him. I really hope he couldn't tell that I was looking at him. It felt like 2 minutes passed by when the bell rang. I looked around and saw everyone leaving I turned back to look at him and he had a big smile on his face. His teeth were perfect. "Hi I'm Sam Evans" he says to me I get up. "I'm…I'm" I shake my head at my nervousness. "I'm Farah Levine." I stick my hand out to shake his. When we touched I felt a little shock. We both jumped a little. He turned red I thought that was so cute.

In the next period I couldn't stop smiling. "What happened Farah?" Santana turns to me during class. "Nothing" I say trying to hide my obvious smile. "You met someone didn't you?"I blushed and couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ok I did meet someone and he's cute and sweet." "Well spill it what's his name" she says it with a know it all face. "Sam, Sam Evans." "Wait trouty mouth. I hit that such a long time ago." A confused look crossed my face "You what?" "I dated him a couple months ago so no need to go all ape shit on me" she holds her hands up in defense. "I calmed downed but I still can't believe they dated. "Listen Farah I never slept with him and it was to make someone jealous but it obviously didn't work cause they are still together." I wondered who she was talking about and she looked emotional so I wasn't going to push it. "So I have a question about him." "Yea?" I built up the courage to ask her "how is he at you know kissing?" I ask completely embarrassed and I felt myself turning red over the fact that I wanted to kiss him. "Trouty was a good kisser with those lips of his but I've had better." "Why do you keep calling him trouty?" I ask very curious. She looks at me with surprise "have you seen the size of those lips of his there're huge!" Wow she is right but I think it's so cute on him and it also works.

The rest of the day whizzed by. When ninth period ended and I walked out of the class and Brittany came behind me dragged me to glee club. I sat down in the back with Brittany, Santana, and Tina. Some guy wearing a vest walked in and started to announce that he needed more members or there were no sectionals. "Mr shue, we have a friend that would like to try out" Rachel said in a perky voice. "Hi I'm Farah" I say to him as I stood up. "Well before you can join I'd like to hear you sing" he says sitting down with the kids. "I'll sing lights by Ellie Goulding" I say confidently.

_I had a way then losing it all on my own_

_I had a heart then but the queen has been overthrown_

_And I'm not sleeping now; the dark is too hard to beat_

_And I'm not keeping now, the strength I need to push me_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone_

I look around and land on Sam and sing the next part to him.

_'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_Home_

_Noises, I play within my head_

_Touch my own skin and hope that I'm still breathing_

_And I think back to when my brother and my sister slept_

_In an unlocked place the only time I feel safe_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone_

_And so I tell myself that I'll be strong_

_And dreaming when they're gone  
'Cause they're calling, calling, calling me home_

_Calling, calling, calling home_

_You show the lights that stop me turn to stone_

_You shine it when I'm alone  
_

When I stop singing I get a huge applause from the club. Rachel turns to Finn and thinks she whispers to him "now we have another backup singer to add to the club." Everyone in the clubs turns to her and gives her a look. "Dwarf listen she was ten times better then ass could ever be so can it or I'll go all snix on your ass ok." She looks terrified. "Thanks Tana" I say with sincerity. "Well this concludes today's meeting and welcome to glee club Farah hope to see you tomorrow." "Believe me you will Mr. Shue."

After glee club a guy with a mohawk says there is a party at his house tonight and everyone in the school is going. Santana turns to me as I'm about to leave "you going to his party tonight?" "Nah not really I'm not feeling it today." She gives me a disappointed look and says "you know Sam may go if you want I'll get him to go if you want?" I don't even think "hell yea I'll go if you get him to go."

As I'm looking for something hot to wear to impress Sam I get a text from Santana

**Santana**- You need a ride to Pucks?

**Me**-Yea but only if you want me too.

**Santana**-Of course I'm picking up Quinn and Brittany also so I'll pick you up first. I'll be there in an hour.

**1 hour later**

**Santana**-Here

"Mom I'll be back tomorrow I'm also sleeping over Santana's house" I scream as I'm leaving. "Yea whatever, just don't in any trouble" That's how much she cares about me. As I'm sprinting to the car I get a text.

**Unknown**-Hey its Sam are you going to Pucks party?

**Me**-Of Course wouldn't miss it

**Sam**-Great hope to see you there!

As soon as I get it the car I'm getting ridiculed by her. "What you smiling about?" "Who do you think" I say trying to hide my smile. "You like a little kid having their first crush." "Whatever, go get Quinn or Brittany."

** 30 Mins later**

Wow his house is huge I think to myself. As I walk in I see Puck doing a keg stand while that ass Dave and Finn cheer him on. Ugh such pigs. We start to head to the living room and I see Quinn go talk to Sam. "Are they dating I ask the both of them?" "Yea for a couple weeks now" Brittany says bubbly as ever "C'mon Honey let's get wastey pants" she says pulling away from me and leaving me all by myself. I start to walk around and I bump into Kurt. "I'm Sorry I didn't see you there" "Oh hey there Farah right? This is my boyfriend Blaine." He points to a nicely dress guy. "Hey there nice to meet you Farah here have a drink" and he give me a cup of Bud Light. You want to sign up for the beer pong tournament you just need a partner come back when you find one." I start to walk to the kitchen and I see Sam standing there. I build up the courage and talk to him. "Hey Sam" he turns to me with his giant smile and instantly get butterflies. "Did you sign up for the beer pong tournament yet?" "Nope did you?" "Nope, you want to sign up with me we could be partners for it." That smile returned in an instant. "Yea sure, that'd be awesome. We go back to Blaine and we signed up and we go next. Puck and Finn won against Tina and Mike. When Sam and I go we crushed them and beat anyone who was in our way.

After the tournament Puck announced spin the bottle. We all get into a circle and start to play Finn lands on Tina, Tina lands on Artie, Artie lands on Brittany, Brittany lands on Santana, Santana lands on me which was a little awkward, then I land on Sam. Oh god I think to myself as we look at each other and start to blush. He leans towards me and we kissed instantly I felt it…fireworks. It was wonderful, amazing, and perfect and I wanted another one but his girlfriend was right there and looked a little upset that I kiss him. So I pull away and I wanted more. I needed him and I hope he wanted it too.

After the party I see Santana, and Brittany holding hands. Right then and there I figured out what she meant that she only dated him to make her jealous and why she got so upset when I mention Artie and Brittany together. I told Santana to give me the keys and there was no hesitation. When I started driving I looked in to the rearview mirror and saw them making out I thought it was sweet but they shouldn't hide their feeling for each other I'll tell them when they're sober.

As I pull into her driveway I take a look at her house it's bigger than mine. Holy shit. "Hey guys we are at the house do you want me help you inside?" "No no no no I I don't need your hellllp I'm the mighty Santana Lopez." Brittany just laughs it off. I open there car door and they are both stumbling out. I ask her where her house keys are and she points to a spare under the mat. I get it and open the door. Wow. This house is gorgeous. I ask her where her room is. "It's on the second floor." Oh no how am I going to get these drunks up the stairs without them hurting themselves. "Santana is that you?" I hear a woman say in a light Spanish accent. " Yeaaaa Mom just me and a couple of friends aree over caaann I help you with something mama" she says with a sarcastic tone as she tries to rush to her room. I help her up and we finally reach her room and Santana pulls Brittany to her bed and they again start to make out. There are such a cute couple only if me and Sam were like that and I can have him all to myself. "Well I guess ill sleep on the floor tonight. I hope I can get some rest with these two.

**I will try to update every day for guys and I can see if your reading this so please review if you like it or not. Please, thank you. The song mentioned was Lights by Ellie Goulding.**


	4. Duets

**Disclaimer: **I don't own glee or any of its characters. None of the songs mentioned are mine either. _Italics are Farah, _**Bold is Sam, **Underlined is Both.

I look around the room to find Santana and Brittany tangled up next to each other. It wouldn't stop, I wanted kill one of them last night it was so loud. "Guys get the hell up" yelling at them so they get to suffer. "What do you want" Santana says in a morning voice. "Since you guys kept me up last night I get to wake you up. Now get the hell up." She leans up and sees that she's with Brittany. She looks at me with a terrified face. "Listen" I start off with "I swear to god I will never tell a soul Santana, I'm not like that." She gives me a smile "Thanks." I smile in return "Is this why you got upset when I asked about Brittany an Artie at school?" "Yea I just don't know how I feel about me and her." "Well is 6:00 we should get up and get ready to go to school." I start to head home and get ready.

**Santana**-Here

I hop in the car and see Brittany is still in the same clothes as before. "I see you didn't feel the need to change." She smiles and giggles "Of course not they are good luck" I give a questioning look towards Santana. I can't tell what she's looking at she has these big black shades on. "Next stop Sam's house" she says with a big smile. I don't know if she remembers what happened last night but I do ask "So do you remember what happened during spin the bottle?" "Of course I do I had an amazing kiss with you" I can hear the sarcasm in her voice "and you also kissed a certain blonde." As soon she said that the biggest smile appeared on my face. "So how was it" she asks with total curiosity. I think on how I should put this "It was perfect and I felt it…fireworks." "Well here he comes we'll talk about it later." I nod as I see him approaching. "Hey Farah, Santana, Brittany" I smile at him "Hey trouty" Santana lingers on his name as she's making fun of him. "Well yesterday was fun. What did you think of it?" I just want her right now. "It was great I had an amazing time." Yes! Score one for me as I do a little victory dance in my head.

As school passes the only period I'm looking forward to is 3rd period. When the 2nd period bell rings I get out of my seat as quickly as i can. I'm one of the first people there. I sit down in my seat and wait for him to show. The bell rings and he's not here. Did I do something this morning or was it because of what happened last night. I worry all period till last 10 minutes I hear the teacher say "well it's nice of you to join you Mr. Evans." I turn around and there he was with a swollen lip and a bruised eye. "Sorry I got caught up with something" he says as he's walking towards his seat. I guess my mouth was open he says "It's nothing" and turns towards the teacher. I can't help my curiosity "did the football team do this to you?" "Yea, I hate Karofsky I don't get what's wrong with him. He acts like he owns this school." I Know what he means "I may have only been here a day but this guy is really getting on my nerves. We need to stop him" I say getting angry and I guess am noticed it because he said "listen you don't need to stick up for me" "no it's not just you its everyone he's doing this to, too many people and I won't have this." I hear the bell ring and I get up and go to my next class.

Spanish went by very quickly and I started to head to lunch. As I was just about to get my food I get pulled into a classroom and get pushed against the wall. "Listen bitch I want you to stay away from my man or I will destroy you." I push Quinn off me "what the hell is your deal" she takes a swing at me and I instantly duck. "You need to calm down" "no you need to stay away from Sam" And takes another swing and I didn't see it coming that time and she hits me in the temple. I drop as soon as she made contact with me. I try to stand up but it's hard to stay still. I look up and see her in a state of panic then she bolts. I don't remember anything else. I wake up and see a bunch of kids hovering over me. "She's awake" someone screams. Next thing I know someone's helping me up and I turn to see who it is and it's Puck. "Who did this to you" I tried to speak but I guess I mumbled to him because he screamed "she needs serious help." I black out again.

I wake up and look around and I see Santana, Brittany, and my mom all sleeping on chairs. "I wonder what date it is" as soon as I say that I see my mom awake. "Oh honey" she gets up as quickly as she can and comes to my aid. "So what day is it" I asked confused. "It's Wednesday." Shit. "Hey Farah" I see Britt come over to me and she gives me a hug "I'll go tell a doctor your up" my mom walks out the door. "So did someone hit you?" I look behind Britt and see her head over to me. "Yeah someone did." I leave it at that. "Well are you going to tell me who did so I can beat the shit out of them?" "It was…It was" it try to get it out but I don't know if I can, so I try one more time "It was Quinn." The horrified faces they give me are proof that I shouldn't have said anything. "Why would she do such a thing" Brittany asks. "I tell you later my mom's coming. "Ok Farah" she starts off with "you will be released tomorrow."

**The next day**

"So, you gona tell us why." "It's because I kissed Sam during spin the bottle and I guess she got jealous." "You see I knew she was a jealous bitch but I never though the petite blonde had it in her to do something like that." "Ok no more here he comes" I say seeing Sam coming out of his house. "Hey guys" he looks at me and asks "where were you yesterday?" I guess his girlfriend didn't inform him that she punched me because of him. I lied and told him "I was sick." I guess it didn't work because he asked about my bruised temple "How'd you get that" I hate lying to him "I fell off the couch while I was sleeping" I guess he took that and didn't ask any more questions.

**9 Periods later **

"Alright everybody for this week's assignment" everybody moans and rolls their eyes "we will do duets." That's great I think as I hear Rachel get up and say "Ok who would like to be my partner" of course no one answers. I feel bad for her she barely has any friends "I'm sorry Rachel that won't be necessary. We will be picking out of a hat." "That leaves an uneven amount of people Mr. Schue Finn" says in a confused voice." "Mike is out with the flu so he won't be here for this week." "Ok so it's settled. Everyone write down your names and place in the hat and the winners get a free dinner at Breadsticks." Everyone gets excited and cheers about it while I'm utterly confused about it but I blow it off. Mr. Schue picks the first pairing "Mercedes and Puck next we have Santana and Artie" that really sucks for her I know she hates him. "Kurt and Quinn, Finn and Tina, Rachel and Brittany, and I guess that leaves Sam and Farah." Oh shit I can't believe this is happening I'm going to have Quinn on my ass and I can tell already she's angry because out of the corner of my eye I can see she's giving me an evil glare. But I do look over at Sam and he has a big grin on his face. I'm so lucky but I'm not at the same time. "Ok you guys are dismissed and you can go talk to your partners about which song you want to sing" he concludes. I get up and walk over to him "so what song do you want to sing?" "I don't know yet but you can come to my place and we can talk about it later." "Ok text me when you want me to come over."

**Later that night**

**Sam**-You can come over now

**Me**- I'll be there in ten mins

My heart drops at the realization that I get to go to Sam's house for the first time and be by myself. "Mom" I scream out hoping that she can hear me. "I'm going to a friend's house I'll be back later and I'm borrowing the car." I run out excited to get there. When I show up to house his little sister answered the door. "Hi I'm Stacey, who are you." She was so cute and looked like a lot like her brother. "Hey cutie I'm Farah I'm here to see Sam can you tell him I'm here." "Yea" she says as runs away to get Sam for me. "Hey I didn't hear the door open or else I wouldn't have let Stacey come and answer it." "Its fine she's really adorable." He laughs as he takes me to his room. "Ok do you have any ideas on what song we should pick?" "Nope not really." I think of a lot of kick-ass songs and I think of one good song "we should sing…"

**The next day**

"So guy's you ready to sing." Only one person answered "Of course and I would like to go first if it's ok with you Mr. Schue?" "Of course Rachel" She gets up with Brittany and they rock Want you back by Cher Lloyd. "Ok who's next." Kurt and Quinn went and sung Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson, then Mercedes and Puck, they were singing Beauty and a Beat by Justin Bieber, Finn and Tina sung Blow Me (One Last Kiss) by P!nk, Santana and Artie sung Burn it Down by Linkin Park, and lastly Sam and I went. "Well Farah and Sam it's your turn to go" He said in a cheery voice. "You ready" he asks with curiosity creeping in his voice "of course were gona kill it."

_Hey baby wont you look my way_

_I can be you new addiction_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All your giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I found out that everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

They both look at each other as they sing the next part

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

**Hey honey you could be my drug****  
****You could be my new prescription****  
****Too much could be an overdose****  
****All this trash talk make me itchin****  
****Oh my my****  
****Everybody talks, everybody talks****  
****Everybody talks, too much**

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

_Never thought I'd live__  
__To see the day__  
__When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love__  
__All you're giving me is friction__  
__Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

It started with a whisper  
And that was when I kissed her  
And then she made my lips hurt  
I could hear the chit chat  
Take me to your love shack  
Mamas always gotta back track  
When everybody talks back

Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks  
Everybody talks...back

**It started with a whisper****  
****And that was when I kissed her****Everybody talks****  
****Everybody talks...back**

I couldn't believe it. We rocked that song and we only rehearsed it once. "Well guys it's time to vote for your winners." When everyone handed in their secret ballot Mr. Schue commented on how everyone voted for themselves except one group of people and the winners are…Sam and Farah congratulations." Wow I won this is unbelievable. I get up and all of a sudden I get lifted into the air and spun around I look down to see who it is and it's Sam and instantly I get butterflies. I don't know what it is that he keeps making me feel like this. "We won Farah and it was all because of you." I can feel myself blushing. When I get put down I get another hug except it's from Santana and Britt. "You killed it Farah" I hear Santana say and Brittany agreeing with her. But I when I sit back down I feel someone looking at me so I look around and I see Quinn giving me a dirty look. I don't get what her problem is I know I like him but I'm not going to be that whore that likes to screw with other people's boyfriends. "So when should we use this." Sam asks me." "Let use this tomorrow." I can't wait for this date I think as I start to walk home.


End file.
